


I know courage like an old friend

by snufking



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, IDK if I did it right, heavily based on my hcs ig???, maybe?????????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufking/pseuds/snufking
Summary: "That is untrue, Hal Jordan of Earth." the voice was ominous but yet soothing. "You out of all people should know, no one is truly fearless, even when they believe they are."





	I know courage like an old friend

"What are you afraid of?" The cave echoed around him as Hal admired his surroundings.

The cave was littered with jagged rocks and uneven walls. The funniest thing was the place was rather damp as if rain had once entered this domain, which was particularly interesting to Hal considering the entrance is located at the far east. He had woken up in the cave and had no clue where he was and how he got here. All he knew that the cave was sentient, similar to Mogo.

"Nothing. I'm fearless." Hal smirked with pride.

"That is untrue, Hal Jordan of Earth." the voice was ominous but yet soothing. "You out of all people should know, no one is truly fearless, even when they believe they are."

Hal started to pace around the cave, kicking a pebble or two across the other end. He didn’t know what to answer.

Deep down in his core, he knew it's true, but he never admitted it once in his life.

"I see. You're afraid of the truth. You live on first chances as they were your last because somewhere beneath you, you do not want to face the truth when it beckons for you. You refuse to acknowledge the outcome because you're afraid."

_No._

_How dare they._

_Never._

"I am NOT afraid!" he yelled with fists clenched. "Say all the mind twisters you want, I heard it all before, none of them ever mattered to me before and this wouldn't be any different."

The cave sighed. It was like a mini earthquake shattering across the floor. "Ringbearer, you must understand. There is no courage without fear."

Hal plopped down beside a puddle. He cupped his face into his hands. “Bullshit,” he said.

"The moment you accept that, acknowledge that even at your greatest, the smallest bit of fear would be at bay waiting. When you finally accept that into your heart, you will know true bravery every time you face it."

"How can I fight and live with myself knowing that fear will never go away? How does that even make sense?" he looked upwards at the ceiling of the cave. It was as expected. He saw more rocks but some of them were dangling dangerously above Hal. But right in the middle there hung a large cluster of crystals and Hal could see reflections of himself on the multiple facets.

The cave questioned him. "Why did the universe decided to expand itself? Why did reality ever unfolded back in those eons ago?"

Hal shrugged.

"That's because it is to exist. You have fear to contradict your bravery because you simply exist. To exist is not to be perfect, but to be balanced." The cave hummed. "Existing is like the weather. It has rainy and clear days, they contradict each other but they go together as well. They're needed as a pair as neither of them could exist alone."

Hal stood up and begun pacing around again, his mind clouded with thoughts influenced by the cave.

"Let's just say you're right and I believe you, but that doesn't answer why... Why I'm-" he let go of his breath.

Slumping his shoulders, he confessed. "Why do people claim me the bravest when sometimes I don't feel so brave at all.”

He closed his eyes. His sight concealed, not knowing that the cave was slowly unravelling itself, revealing its true form.

The cave was no longer a dark and muddy cave with a poor source of lighting, it transformed into a radiant crystal cave illuminating the entire room with hues of the rainbow. The puddles started to dry out and the remaining solidified into tiny rows of crystals.

"You don't have to be brave, when you do not feel like it. You have the will to choose." Hal opened his eyes and let out a small gasp at the sudden change of environment. "Take me for an example. To many I'm just a normal cave, I’m no different than any other caves. But when I transform and shed some light into my halls, I become the most beautiful thing others have laid eyes on and claimed me as that, even when I know I am not usually in this form."

"You can choose to feel brave too, it is all depending on your will. What is your decision, Lantern? Are you brave and do you believe in your answer?"

Hal knew what to answer.

"My name is Hal Jordan, and I know courage like an old friend."


End file.
